


solace

by rvnqn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, angst-ish, ritsu doesnt really wanna graduate or grow up just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/rvnqn
Summary: Ritsu has some thoughts about growing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so honestly this is sorta half me wanting to write some ritsu angst and me needing to vent about some concerns in my own life.. so this may not be entirely accurate to ritsu's situation.

Where was Ritsu going to go in life? He wasn't quite sure.

He didn't want to think about it, either.

Growing up, to him, seemed scary. Like something that he wasn't ready for. Like something that would swallow him whole and spit him out again when his life would take a wrong turn. And, really, he wasn't ready to grow up. He was too spoiled. It didn't help that he liked being spoiled of course, but he couldn't help it. He liked the attention. He liked being taken care of.

Because, really, he couldn't do it himself.

Sure, he could clean, cook, do laundry, and bathe himself, but, emotionally, he couldn't take care of himself. Really, he was afraid of having no one to help cheer him up when he was feeling sad, to comfort him, or to give him the security he needed.

Really, he was just too reliant on others for that.

And while everyone around him was moving forward and becoming adults, he was staying behind, clinging on to the last remnants of his childhood.

That was just fine by him.


End file.
